


Safe

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [94]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mentions brief past physical abuse, mostly about protective bucky., overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Suggested by anon: Touch is a difficult thing when it’s associated with bad memories, it’s even harder to tell people to not do something when you’re scared how they’ll react.





	

You hadn’t always had people around you that were good to you, just like everyone you could fall into sorts with people who hurt you rather than loved you. Who made you think hurting was loving. It wasn’t something you wanted to go into detail about but an old relationship of yours had been filled with more physical pain than any relationship ever should do. 

It made you nervous and uncomfortable around people who were eager to touch you, no matter how innocent that touch might have been, not matter the fact that you knew that person wouldn’t hurt you there was always that instinctual reaction and that anxiety and fear in the back of your mind. 

The first time you met the Avengers you nearly ran away. It wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t theirs either. 

You were a lab assistant and you hadn’t thought you’d be introduced to them, but Bruce had decided that he wanted you to meet them. He just hadn’t told them beforehand that physical contact wasn’t something that you would always react well to. 

It had been Thor that had scared you the most, he was a boisterous man, and he had immediately grabbed you by your thick waist and lifted you off the ground. The scream had been very real and you knew you must have looked terrified as a dark haired man made him put you down and proceeded to stand in front of you allowing you enough moments to calm down.

That had been the first time you had met Bucky Barnes. He had made sure no one touched you after that, he had been so fiercely protective even then making sure you were okay not with words but with looks. Even then you had felt safe with this very solid man defending you even if the threat wasn’t the people but rather your own personal struggles. 

Thor hadn’t ever done something so sudden again, he had only ever touched you after asking. He had been very scared when you screamed. 

The others from that moment on had noticed a change in Bucky. While he was still quiet, still brooding and learning to come out of his shell more, he seemed to always find himself around you whenever possible. Whether that was sitting with you while you worked or following you out on your daily errands. He was protective, not in an overbearing way that made you feel uncomfortable, but rather in a way that made you feel safe. 

He was strong and big and imposing, but he was never anything but gentle and soft around you. He had never tried to touch you. Had never raised his voice. Had never glared or scowled. Bucky Barnes had been a figure that made you feel like he’d protect you from anything and everything without fault. 

Steve had started worrying first, from his view he worried you’d be uncomfortable around Bucky’s imposing figure, that something about him would upset or unsettle you. The other’s had quickly followed, worrying that you’d be scared of Bucky’s ever vigilante gaze.

It wasn’t until they talked to you about it that their worries were appeased. 

Bucky had never made you feel scared. From the moment he’d forced Thor to put you down and placed himself in front of you he had made you feel safe. He was softer with you than with other people, he watched you, made sure you were okay, would step in if he saw a hint of fear or nervousness from you. 

Nothing he had ever done had scared you. You made sure the others understood that because the last thing you wanted was Bucky to leave you alone because he thought you were uncomfortable around him.

You never wanted him to leave you alone. He didn’t speak much to you, slowly getting more talkative with each month. But that didn’t matter, his whole presence made you feel better, happier, and you hoped you made him happier too. 


End file.
